


Bringing The Kingdom To Their Knees

by Damon201



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dragons, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Magic, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damon201/pseuds/Damon201
Summary: Merlin life in Camelot has been great in his years of being there. Saving Athur's life has bring its own awards but one thing that hasn't gotten is his heart. Merlin's knows that he's in there somewhere but he knows its not enough for any future that he wants with Arthur.*WARNING* THIS STORY GETS DAMN DARKP.S I was rushing before posting this and there are a few typos but I'll look over my future chapters





	Bringing The Kingdom To Their Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin is from a different Kingdom and was born with magical abilities. 
> 
> Magic is mostly called "Thee old religion" or "thee old practices" 
> 
> Arthur isn't a mean person at heart but seems to mean to not show his emotions (Typical bi jock)
> 
> Gwen is a serving to Morgana Pendragon (The Kings ward)

                                                                                                     Chapter 1: Hidden Heart

“Hey, Merlin!” Gwaine called out as I was walking tremendously fast to the kitchens for Arthur’s breakfast.  
“You think later…”

“No, Gwaine. She’s trouble and if you want to be killed by a bunch of bandits then there’s no more that I can do for you.” I said really fast but hopefully he took my advice as I darted past him.

I burst through the main kitchen’s doors and waited for Arthur’s meal to be done. The way the women and men moved around and all sorts of directions made me very dizzy but when I saw the dumplings…I couldn’t resist. I ate one and the sweet spicy pork flavors just burst in my mouth. I went to go reach for another one and then felt and wooden spoon hit me on the head.

“Don’t soil my dumplings with your dirty little fingers.” The Great Cook said. I just looked at her with confused stare. One cook then came to me handing me Arthur’s food and I left the steamy kitchen.

“My fingers aren’t dirty…” I mumbled to myself.

The castle was bustling with everyone getting ready for the arrival of King Oalf and Princess Vivian. From what I heard she is a piece of work, father sweet but a real bitch with gorgeous blonde hair and blue eyes. I bet nowhere near Arthur’s hair and eyes. His eye’s was like he could see all of your most inner most secrets and you couldn’t help but fall in love with him. When his hair would be in the sunlight, it would just glow. Glow in the golden rays of the most beautiful fire but would be cooled by the ocean blue of his eyes.

I was suddenly awaken from deep thoughts by my hand touching his door knob to his chambers. I felt every hair on my arm stand up and beat quicken. I’ve been a servant for Arthur for three years and every day before I see him, it still feel like the first time. He is such a prat but I can’t help but love him. I opened his door and see his chamber fire barely burning.  
“Crescere Altius” I said and fire came back to life

When I walked over to his bed. I sat his food down and opened the curtains. When I looked at him he was laying on his back with the covers at his v-line and his abs showing. I walked over slowly and put my over his packs to gently wake him but I didn’t. My hand just hovered over his skin. I could feel the warmth from him and when he breathed, the hairs over his chest would touch my palm only slightly. But, I had to wake him and stop eye raping him. I leaned slowly to his ear and could hear his faint snoring to wake him

“Arthur!” I yelled in his ear. His eye’s flashed opened and he grabbed me and I was on my back while he was on top of me with a dagger poking my left rib. His face was inches from me. His blue eyes stared into mine and a smile crept up on my face when I noticed his vicious expression. My hands were on his shoulder and I could feel his tight muscles flex under my arms.

“Merlin do you have a death wish?” He said with morning breath and a dried voice.

“No. But your breath might get me to beg for one.” I said smiling.

“Haaaaaa.” He blew all of that hot breath in my face and I wanted vomit.

“Get off of me you pouf.” I said pushing his arms to get him off even though I loved his body on mine but the dagger and the breath over powered my lustful feelings.

“Oh no, Arthur. Stay, it looks pretty romantic.” Gwen said walking into the room with new washed sheets. Arthur quickly jumped off me to walk over and embrace his true love. Sadly, that wasn’t me. I am as I ever will be, just his manservant.

“Gwen…why do you have new sheets here? Shouldn’t that be for, Morgana?” I said slowly getting off his heavenly bed.

“Oh right, Merlin. Guinevere has a day off and I’m busy with matters that I need to attend too. So that we can spend time together…I was thinking off allowing her to travel with me to my task while you do my chorus.” He said grinning with confidence in his plan but my face was bear with ice in my heart.

“M-Merlin? You don’t have to do this. You’ll be lonely and…”

“No! No…it’s fine. You two need every chance you can get to be together.” I said forcing a smile on my face to calm Guinevere’s concern.

“Okay! So, Merlin…I need to polish my armor, sharpen my sword, muck out my stables, wash my clothes, put my new sheets on my bed, wash my current bedding, wash my floors, polish my boots, dent out my shield, in my return make sure we have hot bath water to wash in.” He said with a smirk.

“There’s no way I can do all that in a day. It’ll take hours. Please tell me your joking friend.” I said grinning like a child with hopes of not doing all of that.

“Merlin…I’m not your friend and yes. Don’t forget the TWO dinners.” He said walking up to me slowly and slapping me playfully on my cheek. He grabbed his coat and took Gwen by the hand out of his chambers. I hope they don’t get caught holding hands. King Uther is away visiting the neighboring Kingdoms, but surely one of the councilmen would report such behaviors from and prince and a serving girl.

“Hey, Merlin!” Gwen called with her head peeking through the chamber entrance.

“Thank you so much. Don’t worry about the bath and meals. I’ll take care of it.” She said with angelic smile. I just smiled at her and nodded.

I wish that I wasn’t so envious of Guinevere. She was so beautiful, full of life, sweet and kind, and most of all…she had Arthur. I looked over at Arthur’s breakfast and noticed that he didn’t touch any of it. I just walked over and sat for a couple of minutes eating it. I tapped my foot and found a rhythm in my mind so I can keep my depressing feelings at bay. I had to distract myself. Maybe Arthur giving all of these task weren’t so bad.

About two hours later I had changed his bedding, washed the dirty one, and started to wash his floor. This part was really a bitch. The chemicals in the soap and my clothes getting heavy from water and me sweating was making me very agitated. But the images of what Arthur could be doing slowly crept up in my mind.

“Arthur…why are we in this part of the castle? Gwen said with Arthur walking up towards her with her back to the wall. All he did was laugh and they went into a passionate kiss. Arthur hands were slowly caressing up her curvy body and then he darted for her neck. Then, I could see them happily married with jeweled crowns upon their heads with heirs running around the kingdom

My mind fought its self to snap out of it. I hadn’t even noticed tears streaming down my face. I kept whipping them but it came to avail. Also I hadn’t notice that I was almost done the whole chambers. The mind must have powers over time. Then, there was a sudden knock at the door.

“Come in!” I yelled.

“Ah. Just the guy I was looking for.” Lancelot said walking over to me. I hid my face. I didn’t want to be seen like this by anyone.

“Hey, Lance. What is it I can help you with?” I said still scrubbing the floor.

“Nothing really, Merls. I just wanted to talk to you…” He said siting down on the wet ground.

“Oh-Oh okay fine.” I was brushing the floor with my gaze not breaking from the brush in my hands.

“Merlin. Are you okay?” He said with sympathy in his voice.

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because you have not looked me in thee eyes since I walked in here and I saw Arthur…with Gwen.”

I stopped and just paused for a few seconds but it longer. I knew that they were together but him saying that just made feel more real. All I wanted to do was wake up but this daydream was permanent. My heart beat was beating so slowly but so hard with so much base that it could shake the kingdom. I turned my head slowly to look at him but all I could do was give out a little laugh.

Hot tears was streaming down my face and Lancelot embraced me into a brotherly hugged as I silently cried. I felt my magic churn in my heart. The strain on my emotions must be too much for my mind and magic to handle. I felt my magic burst out and the fire from the fireplace burst into a fiery bird witch then engulfed around us and was then gone with the wind. Lancelot stood up and helped me up to my feet.

“Its okay, Merlin. You’re strong enough to get through this. You survived all of these years holding it in but you need to start letting go. Just let go, Merlin. It’ll be hard but you have too.” He said finishing with a friendly hug and left the chambers.

“But I don’t want. I don’t think I can.


End file.
